Puramente Pecaminosa
by bluemirror
Summary: Sua vida era um mero contraste, seus gestos mais inocentes eram pecados descarnados. O que fazer diante do inesperado? Submeterse a ele ou lutar e destruir seu imperio?


**Título da fic:** Puramente Pecaminosa

**Autora:** Blue Mirror

**Categoria:** Romance/Drama

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Shipper:** S/B, R/B e V/B

**Sinopse:** Sua vida era um mero contraste, seus gestos mais inocentes eram pecados descarnados. O que fazer diante do inesperado? Submeter-se a ele ou lutar e destruir seu império?

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui utilizados e o universo a qual lhes é apresentado é totalmente baseado na obra de J.K. Rowling. Esta obra não visa violar direitos autorais e nem fins lucrativos.

**N/A: **O primeiro capítulo desta short-fic foi escrito em um longuíquo deprimente dia, há mais de 4 meses. Ela ficou abandonada em meu computador, porém não em minha mente. Agora, mais uma vez passou por um momento depressivo para o qual não vejo fim, e, condizendo com esse período, minha criatividade por fim voltou. Minha vontade de terminar essa fic também. Estou publicando o primeiro capítulo dela, e também informando de ela já está quase inteiramente pronta, eu somente tenho dúvidas quanto ao próximo capítulo, ele me deixa toda indecisa quando vou escrevê-lo, tenho medo que saia vulgar demais eeu acabe não gostando. Também tenho outras idéias, as quais já estou escrevendo e me entregando totalmente a esta arte, como um refúgio. Por fim, espero que gostem e aproveitem. Depois, critiquem e elogiem, utilizando as reviews. Ficarei extremamente grata.E aproveitando, obrigada também a menina que betou este capítulo, há séculos atrás.

**

* * *

**

**Puramente Pecaminosa**

**Capítulo 1 - Ritual**

A luz trêmula da vela iluminava uma sombra negra. Via seu reflexo no espelho; as feições pálidas cobertas pela capa negra. O negrume dos olhos brilhava vivamente no espelho confabulando com o resto do ambiente.

Respirou fundo. Sabia o que lhe esperava. Olhou demoradamente para o contorno de suas mãos também cobertas pelo negro. Não poderia aparecer diante dele assim.

Lentamente puxou cada um dos dedos da luva que cobria suas mãos Sentia o delicado tecido fazer-lhe carícias ao interromper o contato com sua pele. O branco contrastava cruelmente com o negro. Arrepiou-se. Sentia invisivelmente a mão dele acariciando a sua, esquentando-lhe a alma sem vida.

Um sorriso cruel aflorou-lhe os lábios. Lágrimas afogavam-lhe. Isso não mais aconteceria. Seus olhos agora estavam direcionados na palma de suas mãos. Um anel de prata brilhava na mão esquerda. Retirou-o suavemente, fazendo a lembrança do contato avivar-lhe a mente. Tudo era um ritual.

Com um estrépito o metal bateu contra a madeira. Rodou delicadamente antes de ficar estático. Agora fazia companhia à varinha que jazia ali, silenciosamente.

Com a mesma torturante velocidade baixou o capuz. Agora a luz da vela resvalava por sua face, deixando-lhe mais cadavérica. O cabelo negro estava rigidamente preso no alto de sua cabeça, as feições melancólicas.

Com os pulsos firmes puxou as duas pontas do laço que sufocava seu corpo. Ao desfazer-se, a capa caiu-lhe mais frouxamente. Desabotoou cada botão daquela infâmia. Retirou seus braços das mangas. A capa foi silenciosamente de encontro ao chão. Podia sentir aqueles dedos febris tentando livrar-lhe desesperadamente daquelas roupas sufocantes.

Exaurida encarou-se no espelho. Desabotoava os botões de sua blusa. Ao terminar deixou-a deslizar pelo corpo, indo à companhia da capa. Os ombros brancos podiam ser vistos agora, juntamente com o abdômen. Mas não seus seios. Suas formas femininas não podiam ser observadas através da capa.

**Avareza**. De todos os que lhe possuíam. Resignada, começou a libertar-se da faixa negra que lhe sufocava.

Dolorosamente seus seios se libertaram, pôde respirar livremente. Observava-lhes angustiada pelo espelho. Brancos como a neve, perfeitamente redondos e firmes. **Arrogantes**.

Fechou os olhos. Lábios pecaminosos marcavam-lhe o pescoço, e desciam vertiginosamente até seus seios. Sugava-lhes avidamente. Abriu os olhos. Delirante observou a pele alva e intacta.

Abriu a braguilha da calça. Livrou suas pernas torneadas da mesma. Agora jazia um monte negro no chão. _Meu uniforme de trabalho; _pensou sarcasticamente. Desviou dali seu olhar.

Observou-se criticamente no espelho. **Bela**. Azkaban não fora capaz de eliminar sua beleza. Somente aumentara. Deixara-a mais pálida ainda, seu olhar endurecera, amadurecera por completo.

Seu olhar seguiu a direção de seu braço direito. Uma feia marca desfigurava-lhe a beleza. Uma cobra saindo de uma caveira. O negrume da marca contrastava cruelmente com a pureza de sua pele. Branco e Preto. Como tudo em sua vida.

Concentrou-se na cara renda preta que cobria sua feminilidade. Estremeceu com uma rajada de vento que agitou as negras cortinas. Podia ver os olhos ardentes devorando-a, as mãos ansiosas por arrancar-lhe aquele pedaço de tecido que lhe bloqueava o prazer. **Gula**.

Obedecendo aos instintos, asperamente dirigiu suas mãos à calcinha. Abaixou-a, torturando-se. Agora toda sua virilidade estava à mostra. _Sua tortura era si própria_, pensou desdenhosamente.

Virou-se contra o espelho. Seu olhar foi em busca da outra porta, também negra. Lentamente começou a dirigir-se até lá. _Nunca fique sem varinha. _Lembrou-se dolorosamente da voz cruel e sádica dizendo-lhe isso. Voltou-se novamente para trás e pegou a varinha.

A lua banhava sua nudez graciosa, acompanhando-lhe os movimentos refinados. Abriu a porta. Observou.

As velas acesas, a banheira cheia, deixando-lhe sentir o sensual odor carmesim de flores silvestres. Tudo cuidadosamente preparado. Sentiu o sangue esquentar. Preparado zombateiramente pelos malditos elfos domésticos.

Dirigiu-se à luxuosa banheira. Podia ver os elfos comemorando silenciosamente na cozinha, risos zombeteiros nos lábios. E ele no andar de baixo, os olhos diluídos em sangue, as mãos rígidas segurando a taça de conhaque, as feições endurecidas, a bebida aflorando-lhe os sentimentos. **Ira**.

Soltou os cabelos. Caíram delicadamente sobre seus ombros, acentuando o repetitivo contraste. Soltou sua varinha ao lado da banheira e adentrou na mesma. Imergiu seu corpo. Sentiu a água penetrar-lhe por seus poros sem pedir passagem. Ela também era cruel.

Largou seu corpo dentro da água deixando a mesma trabalhar cruelmente por si própria. Sentia o aroma que brotava da água. Fechou os olhos. Não precisava imaginar. Podia sentir insanamente ele acariciando-lhe, beijando-lhe cuidadosamente, sendo atencioso e delicado como os outros não eram. **Ilusão**. Ele também era avarento.

Sentiu lágrimas descerem pela sua face. Ele era o melhor. Mas ele era o erro. Ele era a perdição. Ele não era o poder. **Ambição**.

Sentia ele sugando-lhe avidamente, desejoso por mais. Escutou-o gemendo em seu ouvido. Sentia-o pedindo passagem dentro de si, penetrando-a delicadamente. Gostava disso. Estremeceu ao poder sentir novamente aquele toque avassalador e íntimo. Lembrou-se de como ele despejou dentro de si a esperança de vida. **Arrogante**.

Mais lágrimas. Lembrou-se de como sofrera depois. Lembrou-se de como teve que lutar para que o poder não lhe escapasse as mãos. Teve que se rebaixar, pedir ajuda. Ele jamais tomou conhecimento disso.

Nove meses depois. **Dor**. Muita dor. Rapidamente, expeliu aquela vida soberba. Não olhou sequer uma vez para aquele ser infame. Deixou aos cuidados de um elfo. Quando o mesmo ousou lhe dizer que era uma menina, impiedosamente lançou-lhe um _Crucio_. Recuperou-se rapidamente. Principalmente, recuperou seu poder.

Abriu os olhos, determinada. Era a dama das trevas.

Molhou seus cabelos, lavou-os lentamente junto de seu corpo. A todo instante tentava lembrar-se do que era e qual seu objetivo. Não poderia ser desviada.

Terminando sua limpeza ergueu-se majestosamente na banheira. A água escorrendo por seu corpo, deixando-o lustroso. A beleza transpirando de todos seus poros. Saiu da banheira, pegou a varinha. Apontou-a para si.

- _Siccare!_

Rapidamente toda a água de seu corpo evaporou-se, seu cabelo secou, desordenado. Dirigiu seu olhar à bancada presente ali. Postou a varinha ali. Ao lado havia dois roupões, um fazendo companhia ao outro. Os nomes bordados ali em uma letra rebuscada. _Bellatrix. _Pegou o seu e vestiu-o.

Postou-se diante da bancada. **Espelho**. Mirou-se nele. **Bela**. Pegou uma escova de cabelo disposta ali. Vagarosamente, começou a escovar as longas madeixas negras. Via as mesmas se assentando perfeitamente. Lisas, negras, perfumadas e belas. Largou a escova. Apreciou o contraste.

Pegou a varinha e saiu dali. Novamente a lua banhava seu corpo esbelto, esgueirando-se novamente até o espelho. Mas não foi ali que parou. Dirigiu-se ao belo móvel de madeira, e rapidamente abriu as duas portas. Observou demoradamente os belos vestidos que jaziam ali. Verde, vermelho, azul, roxo, preto. As únicas cores presentes ali. Nos seus tons mais fortes e pecaminosos.

Não precisava demorar-se para ver um separado, novo, intacto. Olhou ironicamente para o presente. Pegou o cabide onde ele estava posto. Fechou o armário, virou-se e dirigiu-se para sua cama. Seu olhar demorou na mesma. Tinha todas as atrocidades vivas em sua mente. Depositou a varinha na mesma, ao lado o cabide com as vestimentas.

Admirou o vestido que estava por cima. Estilo medieval, como todos. Decote generoso. Vermelho; bordô. Detalhes em preto. Sem mangas. Uma echarpe de um tecido transparente preto enrolado no vestido.

Tirou o vestido do cabide. Temia pelo que encontraria embaixo do vestido. Seus temores foram confirmados. Espartilho negro, calcinha negra, cinta-liga negra, meia calça negra. Tudo disposto refinadamente, perfeito para uma dama das trevas. _Vulgar,_ pensou novamente, irônica.

Desamarrou o roupão, deixando-o cair no chão. Pegou a calcinha, pondo-a sem se permitir nenhum pensamento. Estava de costas para o espelho, mas sabia que ainda assim estava refletida nele. Pegou o espartilho, colocou-o no devido lugar. Sabia que agora teria que apertá-lo. Não havia ninguém para ajudá-la. Nunca houve. Pegou a varinha e direcionou-a para o mesmo sobre seu corpo.

- _Appectorare. _

Cambaleou com o aperto doloroso contra seu peito. Faltou-lhe o ar. Lentamente, equilibrou-se novamente, respirando fundo e delicadamente. **Tortura**. Vestiu a cinta-liga juntamente da meia-calça. Estava ereta. Efeito do espartilho. **Imponência**. Largou a varinha na cama novamente.

Não se virou para observar-se. Sabia que a cena seria cruel. Olhou para o vestido antes de pegá-lo. Cuidadosamente vestiu-o. Novamente seria a hora perfeita para ser ajudada a fechar o vestido nas costas. Empunhou novamente a varinha, apontou-a para si, para o vestido.

- _Serare._

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu o vestido fechando-se. Dolorosamente tentou não imaginar como o mesmo seria aberto novamente.

Olhou pela primeira vez para o chão. Encontrou o que buscava mais ao lado. Sapatos: negros, salto fino, altos.

Dirigiu-se até eles e levantando precariamente o armado vestido, vestiu-os. Largou-o. Sabia que isso não era tudo. Sabia que estava linda, imponente, sedutora, irresistível. Mas isso não bastava para ele.

Voltou-se para o espelho e o móvel diante dele. Ainda empunhando a varinha postou-se diante do espelho analisando-se brevemente. Depositou esta na superfície do móvel, ao lado do anel. Abriu a primeira gaveta. Como imaginava, havia outro embrulho ali. Deixou-o de lado. Pegou sua caixa de maquiagens. Sabia o que deveria ser.

Mecanicamente abriu-a. Inclinou-se levemente para o espelho podendo enxergar-se melhor mediante a luz da vela. Não precisava passar pó algum para deixar sua face mais pálida ainda. Não havia nenhum defeito nela. Pegou o lápis preto e contornou seus olhos, deixando-os mais ressaltados ainda. Usou-se da sombra negra dando-se um ar misterioso. Finalmente pegou o batom vermelho, escuro como o breu. Olhou-o por alguns instantes antes de aplicar-lhe nos lábios carnudos.

Largou tudo o que usara dentro da caixa e admirou o resultado. Guardou a caixa e pegou o embrulho, fechando em seguida a gaveta. Livrou a caixa de veludo negro do papel também negro e abriu-a. Olhou extasiada. Um colar todo prata com um rubi enorme pendendo no centro. Brincos do mesmo material fazendo a combinação perfeita. Um bracelete de prata com pequenos detalhes também em rubi. Um anel também dos mesmos materiais.

Lembrou-se de colocar o anel na mão esquerda, juntamente no bracelete neste mesmo braço. A marca horripilante deveria ficar visível. Pôs os brincos. Tentou não pensar que isso tudo era um misto de pagamento e subordinação. Vagarosamente pôs o colar. O rubi pendia-lhe entre os seios ressaltados pelo espartilho e o decote enorme. Não pôde bloquear o pensamento de que era uma coleira.

Estava pronta. Admirou-se no espelho. A pele branca dava-lhe um aspecto de pureza. Ledo engano. Era puramente uma pecadora. Superficialmente estava linda, mas intimamente sabia o que era: uma perfeita cortesã.

Com esse pensamento resignado, deu uma última balançada nos cabelos, respirou fundo, pôs a echarpe sobre os ombros e pegou a varinha. Fechou os olhos. Apontou a varinha para si. Com um leve agitar da varinha, seguido de um estampido, desapareceu. Ia de encontro ao seu destino.


End file.
